


I'll come looking for you on top of the world

by Kelian



Series: Quando la notte incontra il giorno [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fear, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Memories, Misunderstandings, Post-Avengers (2012), Stark Tower
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-01-05 21:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12197850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelian/pseuds/Kelian
Summary: Dopo la sconfitta di Loki e dei Chitauri, Tony Stark si è chiuso della Stark Tower e non vuole vedere nessuno. Tormentato da una cosa che gli è successa mentre era al di la nel portale vuole solo lavorare e ristrutturare la torre. Dopo diversi mesi Steve decide che è ora di vederlo anche a costo di suonare al suo campanello tutta la notte.Ambientata qualche tempo dopo il film The Avengers.





	I'll come looking for you on top of the world

_**I'LL COME LOOKING FOR YOU ON TOP OF THE WORLD** _

Tony Stark stava lavorando a qualcosa.  
Lavorare lo aveva sempre aiutato a liberare la mente e Dio solo sapeva quanto ne aveva bisogno in quel momento.  
Si alzò in piedi tenendo la grande chiave inglese in una mano mente si detergeva la fronte con l’altro braccio aggiungendo olio e grasso a quello che già aveva accumulato durante quelle ore di duro lavoro.  
Poteva sentire grosse e oleose gocce di sudore scorrergli sulla pelle prima di venire assorbite dalla canottiera scura ed andava bene così, come andava bene il lieve indolenzimento dei muscoli o il respiro leggermente provato per lo sforzo di stringere bene un bullone o di sollevare una parte pesante di ciò che stava costruendo.  
Il segreto, aveva ormai imparato, era non fermarsi e lui non aveva alcuna intenzione di farlo.  
Fermarsi voleva dire ricominciare a pensare ed era proprio quello che non voleva, pensare voleva dire; tra le altre cose, cercare di capire perché non aveva funzionato tra lui e Pepper; significava cercare un senso al fatto che mentre era certo di star per morire nello spazio, mentre precipitava lentamente col varco che si stava chiudendo alle sue spalle, con l’esplosione dell’astronave aliena davanti a sé, lui non aveva pensato a Pepper, ma a quell’arrogante e antiquato di Rogers.  
Il suo ultimo pensiero prima di svenire per la mancanza di ossigeno era stato per quell’invasato altruista che adorava stuzzicare quando poteva perché aveva imparato che era immensamente più divertente stuzzicare Capitan Ghiacciolo invece di Banner per vederlo trasformarsi in Hulk, inoltre anche Natasha gliel’aveva sconsigliato dopo il suo incontro faccia a faccia sulla nave dello S.H.I.E.L.D. anche se non era certo il tipo da ascoltare consigli altrui ma avendolo visto in azione più di una volta, sapeva che era decisamente meglio avere il mostro verde come alleato che come nemico.  
Riprese a lavorare lento e serio, mettendoci quasi più impegno di prima.  
Le vene del collo gli si ingrossarono nello sforzo quasi sovrumano che gli serviva per allentare quel bullone che non voleva saperne di cedere, però accettava questo diversivo con gioia perché lo tenevano impegnato mentre i pensieri cercavano di farsi spazio con forza nella sua mente. Di riaffiorare. Di tornare a vivere mentre lui, come uno strano cacciatore di zombi mentale, cercava di ricacciarli nelle tombe scavate nelle profondità della sua testa dove, forse, se ne sarebbero stati buoni per un altro po’.  
Eppure qualche volta qualcuno gli sfuggiva. Spesso non erano pericolosi per la sua salute mentale, come, ad esempio, la bomba esplosa poco distante da lui mentre viaggiava su un fuoristrada militare e che gli aveva inesorabilmente cambiato la vita. In meglio, come si ostinava spesso a dire Potts.  
La reclusione e le torture in quella fetida grotta in Afghanistan lo avevano certamente segnato come sapere che quei maledetti pezzi di metallo che se non tenuti sotto controllo rischiavano di perforargli il cuore, ma erano ancora ricordi abbastanza gestibili. Il pensiero di morire avvelenato per colpa del palladio, l’unico elemento conosciuto sulla Terra che funzionava nel reattore Arc che aveva nel petto e che fermava le schegge senza alcuna possibilità apparente di salvezza erano ancora gestibili.  
Fury che voleva la sua armatura e non lui nel progetto Avengers. Rhodes che gli rubava l’armatura War Machines senza che lui facesse nulla per fermarlo. Loki e la sua assurda pretesa di conquistare la Terra come se fosse sicuro che nessuno glielo avrebbe impedito. La morte di Phil Coulson e il senso di impotenza che ne era seguito perché in fondo si era affezionato a lui ed inoltre sapeva che la notizia avrebbe reso immensamente triste Pepper. Tutti questi erano pensieri più o meno accettabili poiché si trattava di qualcosa che poteva gestire abbastanza facilmente e non importava se riuscivano a sfuggirgli nella sua costante battaglia di abbattimento mentale.  
Il fatto che il famoso multimiliardario playboy, che era stato con più donne di quante potesse ricordare, pensava costantemente da alcuni mesi a quella parte, dall’ultima volta in cui era stato in punto di morte in effetti, ad un altro uomo era già più ostico da digerire.  
Tony si fermò di nuovo alzandosi in piedi poi fece schioccare la schiena con un grugnito soddisfatto prima di guardare cos’aveva fatto fino a quel momento. Per qualche secondo non si era ricordato di quello che stava facendo, il suo corpo, abituato al duro lavoro, si era mosso da solo mentre la sua mente era altrove. Avrebbe potuto senza rendersene conto potenziare la propria armatura o quella di Rhodes come costruire un altro acceleratore di particelle, dopotutto quello per creare il nuovo elemento per il reattore era rimasto alla villa di Malibu e nel laboratorio che aveva fatto costruire alla Stark Tower dopo la ristrutturazione di cui doveva ringraziare Loki ed i Chitauri, poteva sempre servire.  
Poco a poco mise a fuoco il suo lavoro e quasi scoppiò a ridere quando si ricordò che stava solo dando gli ultimi ritocchi ai collegamenti di J.A.R.V.I.S. in giro per il laboratorio.  
“Tutto bene signore?” chiese prontamente la voce metallica del computer.  
Tony spesso si era chiesto se senza rendersene conto gli avesse installato un qualche aggiornamento capace di leggergli nel cervello visto che spesso capitava che facesse domande o affermazioni inerenti ai suoi pensieri, ma forse aveva solo letto qualcosa di diverso nelle sue funzioni vitali.  
“Bene” disse con un sorriso divertito richiudendo lo sportello della centralina ed andava a prendere un asciugamano con cui cercare di ripulirsi almeno un po’ “E tu vecchia ferraglia?”  
“Magnificamente signore” era solo un programma creato da lui ma Tony poté quasi giurare di sentire anche un sorriso in quelle parole, se avesse avuto labbra per farlo ovviamente “Ora posso esserle d’aiuto al meglio.  
Il multimiliardario si sedette stanco ma soddisfatto sul bancone del laboratorio pensando agli ultimi mesi. I lavori di ristrutturazione alla Stark Tower ed il miglioramento delle armature lo avevano tenuto impegnato quanto bastava per dargli una scusa.  
Una scusa per non vedere nessuno. Non Fury, Rhodes o gli altri Avengers. Nemmeno Pepper che per questo si era stancata e lo aveva lasciato ma lui aveva scoperto che in fondo non gli importava. L’aveva amata fortemente, desiderata più di qualsiasi altra donna tanto che gli sembrava finalmente quella giusta, non poteva negarlo, ma all’improvviso quell’amore aveva perso di significato e lei era stata poco a poco declassata al ruolo di amica venendo sostituita da un altro.  
Così era rimasto solo con un J.A.R.V.I.S. incompleto, proprio come sentiva inconsciamente sé stesso. Si era isolato, nascosto al mondo quando questo lo aveva idolatrato dopo aver salvato New York e la Terra, non proprio da solo ma era stata sua la mossa finale che aveva fermato i Chitauri salvando insieme la città, perché negarlo?  
Lui solo aveva rischiato la pelle nello spazio mentre gli altri rimanevano a guardare se ce l’avrebbe fatta o meno. Era ingiusto, lo sapeva, se ne avessero avuto la possibilità anche loro l’avrebbero fatto, lui era il solo con l’equipaggiamento adatto per riuscirci ma non importava, non più quantomeno.  
E mentre era in bilico tra la vita e la morte nello spazio aperto l’unica sua preoccupazione era di non aver sentito la voce di Capitan America un’ultima volta, di non potergli dire di non dispiacersi per la sua scomparsa, che aveva capito che era bello sacrificarsi per la persona che si amava, che era felice di averlo salvato, di saperlo vivo, perché lui lo…  
… lui niente!  
Per lui provava solo irritazione e nient’altro! Lui non l’amava, aveva amato quell’adorabile rompiscatole di Virginia Potts!  
Tony spalancò gli occhi di colpo.  
Aveva abbassato la guardia per pochissimi secondi, un solo battito di ciglia, ma era bastato allo scomodo ricordo per riuscire a guadagnarsi la libertà.  
Maledetto…  
Allungò senza guardare la mano appena tremante sul tavolo da lavoro dove sapeva essere appoggiato il suo bicchiere pieno di whiskey, ormai onnipresente sia in laboratorio che nell’attico ma si era talmente abituato che quel primo drink non lo inebriava più di un bicchiere d’acqua.  
Buttò giù un ampio sorso di liquido ambrato tutto d’un fiato sentendolo bruciargli bocca, gola e stomaco ma sapeva che non gli avrebbe mai dato l’oblio che cercava. Sentiva che ormai era quasi arrivato al punto che né alcol né duro lavoro ci sarebbero più riusciti e lui sarebbe dovuto venire a patti con ciò che aveva rimandato per quasi un anno.  
“J.A.R.V.I.S. prepara l’acqua calda” disse stanco, rassegnato.  
Una doccia bollente era quello che gli serviva, poi forse si sarebbe preparato e sarebbe andato ad un galà o ad un party come quando era solo Tony Stark e non anche Iron Man, quando la Stark Group vendeva armi da guerra, quando ancora non aveva certe responsabilità a pesargli sulle spalle e la sua sola preoccupazione era quale ragazza avrebbe occupato il suo letto la notte.  
Scoppiò quasi a ridere a quel pensiero perché sapeva benissimo dove sarebbe finito in realtà quella sera; nel suo salotto, al buio, da solo, mentre seduto sulla sua poltrona preferita osservava la città stendersi luminosa ai i suoi piedi come se fosse sul tetto del mondo, bevendo un drink dopo l’altro sperando nell’oblio.  
A volte ci riusciva.  
All’improvviso apriva gli occhi per chiuderli poi di colpo, feriti, dalla luce del giorno, la testa che gli martellava come se un macabro uccellino stesse cercando di perforargliela col becco per uscire. Il whiskey caduto dal bicchiere rovesciato che aveva macchiato uno dei suoi preziosi tappeti. La bocca che sapeva di qualcosa di acido e marcio che gli faceva venir voglia di vomitare, spesso non era solo una voglia ma un bisogno fisico e disperato come se il suo corpo volesse scaricarsi di un peso troppo gravoso per lui.  
Spesso la sua mente si comportava allo stesso modo quando non cadeva nell’oblio, gli vomitava ricordi confusi e sfilacciati della sua vita come un caleidoscopio impazzito e lui non poteva far altro che rimanere fermo a guardare.  
Era in quei momenti imbizzarriti che rivedeva il capitano con maggior chiarezza. Rivedeva ogni particolare del suo attillato costume che metteva in risalto ciò che il siero del super soldato aveva forgiato. Lo aveva trovato davvero ridicolo la prima volta che lo aveva visto con la tuta a stelle e strisce, imbarazzante dal tanto che era patriottico, senza parlare dell’enorme “A” che portava sul caschetto.  
Ancora più ridicolo di quello che gli era sembrato quando suo padre gli aveva fatto vedere i fumetti.  
Dopotutto un conto era un uomo che portava una stupida tuta in un disegno ed un altro un uomo in carne e ossa vestito alla stessa maniera.  
Tony salì con l’ascensore all’attico ed appena fuori dalla porta iniziò a svestirsi lasciando dietro di sé una scia di vestiti sporchi che forse più tardi avrebbe raccolto ma più probabilmente ci avrebbe pensato il suo super maggiordomo computerizzato tramite i congegni sparsi in tutto l’appartamento. Non poté fare a meno che sorridere, senza quell’ammasso di chip e programmi probabilmente sarebbe stato già perduto da tempo.  
Non si diede la briga di accendere nemmeno una luce, oltre a conoscere a fondo il suo appartamento il reattore Arc nel suo petto gli dava tutta quella che gli serviva a non inciampare e cadere. Non che gli importasse sul serio in fondo, probabilmente un po’ di dolore sarebbe stato un nuovo diversivo.  
Entrò nel bagno grande ed umido dandogli quasi l’impressione di essere in una grotta, gli piaceva, lo scrosciare della doccia che J.A.R.V.I.S. aveva già aperto per lui poteva benissimo sembrare una cascata.  
Entrò sotto il getto bollente sentendo subito i muscoli sciogliersi e le tensioni scivolargli addosso accompagnate dai rivoli di acqua che gli scorrevano sulla pelle che iniziava ad arrossarsi. Chiuse gli occhi ed alzò la testa lasciando che l’acqua gli picchiettasse sul viso cancellando sé stesso ed il resto del mondo con le braccia che pendevano rilassate lungo i fianchi.  
_Iron Man…_  
Una voce risuonò nella sua testa. Una voce di comando che stava per dirgli cosa fare. Poteva ignorarla, lo aveva già fatto altre volte così rimase inerte nella stessa posizione tentando di svuotare la mente.  
_Stark…_  
Ora aveva assunto una nota appena irritata per qualcosa che gli aveva sicuramente detto ed una piccola scarica elettrica gli corse lungo la spina dorsale andando a raccogliersi nel suo basso ventre dove il suo sesso iniziava ad indurirsi. Poteva vedere quei capelli biondi e gli occhi azzurri come il cielo limpido d’estate che lo guardavano infastiditi. Lo vedeva ridere, arrabbiarsi, dispiacersi…  
Poteva resistere, doveva resistere ma qualcosa dentro di lui non ne era così certo come le altre volte, stava già cedendo.  
“Disattivati J.A.R.V.I.S.” disse con voce bassa, ringhiante. Stava racimolando ogni più piccolo granello di forza di volontà ma non voleva correre rischi. Non gli aveva mai dato fastidio che il programma lo osservasse durante il sesso o la masturbazione ma questa volta era diversa, era una questione privata.  
“Ma signore…” voce incerta, dubbiosa.  
“Fallo!” disse più deciso ma senza ancora scostarsi dal getto lottando con sé stesso una battaglia che, solo ora lo capiva, questa volta aveva già perso in partenza.  
“Subito signore”  
Appena in tempo.  
_Tony…_  
Non lo aveva mai chiamato per nome ma gli era già capitato di immaginarlo.  
Sussultò quando, senza rendersi conto che la sua mano si era mossa da sola, la punta delle dita andò a sfiorare la sua erezione gonfia ed in cerca di attenzioni. Poteva cercare di distrarsi quanto voleva, poteva rimandare l’inevitabile ancora ed ancora ma dopo quello che stava succedendo in quel momento non poteva più mentire a sé stesso. Se non si era innamorato del capitano era comunque così attratto da lui da usarlo come fantasia erotica.  
Si morse il labbro inferiore mentre continuava a toccarsi, da principio sfiorandosi appena, poi pompando con il ritmo che gli dava più piacere immaginando che il biondo fosse lì con lui per scoprire i piaceri del sesso insieme.  
“Cazzo!” esclamò con la voce rotta dal piacere, le gambe iniziarono a tremargli ed una piccola scintilla di fuoco gli divampò nel basso ventre. Appoggiò la mano sul muro piastrellato per avere un equilibrio più saldo con il getto d’acqua che continuava a colpirgli la nuca e le spalle, ma nemmeno lo sentiva, troppo impegnato a lasciarsi andare per la prima volta a quella fantasia.  
Ormai esistevano solo la sua mano che scivolava su e giù sulla pelle tesa e, quando si fermava, il pollice che strofinava la punta in lenti movimenti circolari facendo nascere piccoli gemiti e ringhi di piacere che tentava di intrappolare dietro i denti serrati.  
Mai, nella sua vita da playboy, aveva avuto una visione così nitida ed erotica durante la masturbazione, non che avesse davvero bisogno di farlo quando le ragazze facevano a gara per entrare nel suo letto. Forse era per quello che si sentiva così eccitato, la sua astinenza durava ormai da mesi, un tempo assai lungo, troppo; da che aveva perso la verginità non era mai passata più di una settimana senza fare sesso e gli era capitato solo nella sua relazione con Pepper, ma in realtà nemmeno lui credeva a questa scusa.  
Chiuse gli occhi e mosse la mano più veloce mentre si abbandonava a quel fuoco che ormai lo stava bruciando da dentro e che presto lo fece arrivare ad un intenso orgasmo che lo lasciò senza forze tanto da fargli quasi cedere le ginocchia ma resistette, in qualche modo. Appoggiò la fronte alle piastrelle fresche mentre, ansimante, cercava di riprendere il controllo e l’acqua portava via le ultime tracce del suo seme.  
Quando fu certo di riuscire a reggersi in piedi senza problemi, chiuse l’acqua ed uscì dalla doccia. Prese un asciugamano ed iniziò lentamente ad asciugarsi cercando di non pensare a cos’era appena successo. Ci sarebbe stato tempo, tutta la notte volendo ma ora no, era troppo presto. Andò nudo alla sua camera mentre si strofinava i capelli bagnati con un asciugamano pulito e finalmente accese la luce poi andò all’ampio armadio, attento a non guardarsi nello specchio, e scelse un paio di pantaloni ed una maglia a maniche lunghe senza pretese, Non aveva grandi progetti per quella sera.  
Andò alla centralina che aveva installato in camera e riattivò J.A.R.V.I.S.  
“Ha fatto un piacevole bagno signore?” chiese la voce robotica con tono lievemente ironico, come se sospettasse qualcosa di quello che aveva fatto. Tony era quasi sicuro che fosse così ma probabilmente se lo era immaginato per il suo senso di colpa. Non rispose.  
Spense di nuovo la luce ed andò in salotto prendendo posto alla solita poltrona davanti all’ampia vetrata che dominava New York illuminata nella notte tranquilla. Allungò una mano al tavolino al suo fianco dove aveva già preparato un bicchiere pulito ed una bottiglia, come nella maggior parte delle sue sere, ma questa era diversa perché aveva molto su cui riflettere.  
Si rilassò poco a poco bevendo il primo drink, senza esagerare, lasciando per una volta libera la mente di pensare a quello che voleva, la quale corse subito alla doccia e a ciò che era successo.  
Ormai lo sapeva, era arrivato al punto di non ritorno ed era inutile girarci attorno o mentire a sé stessi, Steve Rogers risvegliava i suoi più bassi istinti animali. Persino in quel momento, mentre ci pensava, poteva sentire l’inguine formicolargli in maniera molesta.  
Si spostò sulla poltrona cercando di mettersi più comodo ma, ovviamente, non serviva a niente, il fastidio rimaneva a tormentarlo e già sapeva che sarebbe stata una lunga notte ma anche che per la prima volta non era sua intenzione ubriacarsi.  
Era quasi alla fine del suo secondo bicchiere, solitamente a quell’ora se non era arrivato al sesto poco ci mancava, quando il campanello iniziò a suonare facendolo sussultare colto alla sprovvista; per fortuna il bicchiere era quasi vuoto o si sarebbe versato il whiskey addosso.  
“È il capitano Rogers signore” disse J.A.R.V.I.S. prima ancora che lui potesse chiederglielo.  
Il tempismo non poteva essere dei peggiori. Era vero che ormai aveva accettato di provare qualcosa per lui ma era davvero troppo presto, non voleva vederlo, non prima di aver fatto definitivamente chiarezza con sé stesso.  
“Digli che sono a Malibu” disse tranquillo guardando davanti a sé ma in realtà sapere che il capitano era così vicino lo agitava. Erano mesi che aveva smesso di cercare di incontrarlo e proprio quella sera si era ripresentato. Si chiese se solo a lui mancassero certe capacità medianiche che a quanto pareva certe persone e entità elettroniche avevano acquisito di recente.  
“Le fa sapere che sa benissimo che lei è qui. Devo farlo salire?”  
“No, non voglio vederlo” cercò di dominare l’irritazione che stava nascendo in lui. Non capiva davvero perché quella sera Steve non se ne andasse come nelle tentate visite precedenti. Era l’ultima persona che desiderava vedere in quel momento ma era vero anche il contrario. Era tutto così complicato ed aveva bisogno di schiarirsi le idee prima di affrontarlo al meglio. Sperava che lo lasciasse stare anche questa volta, solo per un altro po’.  
Il campanello riprese a suonare insistente.  
“Dice che continuerà fino a che non otterrà di essere ricevuto”  
Tony non disse nulla, rimase in silenzio cercando di riflettere ma quel suono stridulo gli entrava nei nervi facendogli perdere la concentrazione ed aumentare la sua irritazione mentre stringeva forte tra le dita il bicchiere di vetro quasi da romperlo.  
“Dannazione J.A.R.V.I.S.! Fallo salire!” disse alla fine, esasperato.  
   
   
Dall’annientamento dei Chitauri e di Loki, Stark gli era sembrato totalmente cambiato. Certo, la consapevolezza di andarsene a causa di un tuo sacrificio per salvare il mondo era qualcosa che ti segnava, Steve lo sapeva fin troppo bene e sapeva anche che una volta sventato il proprio trapasso, ognuno reagiva in modo diverso, ma qualcosa comunque non quadrava.  
Aveva chiesto a Fury notizie sull’eccentrico miliardario ma nemmeno lui sapeva nulla, era anzi molto irritato perché aveva dei compiti da affidargli eppure sapeva che sotto sotto era contento di essersi tolto di torno quella scheggia impazzita, per quanto utile.  
Gli altri super eroi non gli erano stati molto più utili per cui aveva cercato di contattarlo di persona ma era sempre stato respinto, nulla di strano dopotutto, era risaputo quanto poco si sopportassero però Iron Man sapeva essere un valido alleato, doveva ammetterlo.  
Era stato dai giornali scandalistici che aveva scoperto che l’idilliaca storia d’amore con Virginia Potts era finita, non che lui li leggesse, aveva solo visto i titoli cubitali sulle copertine da qualche parte, e la cosa era preoccupante visto il forte legame che aveva scorto quando li aveva visti insieme qualche volta.  
C’era qualcosa che lo preoccupava. Era sicuro che la morte sfiorata da vicino non c’entrasse nulla col comportamento di Stark. Non era la prima volta che la affrontava, aveva letto il suo fascicolo in mezzo agli altri che Fury gli aveva dato. Il rapimento in Afghanistan e le torture subite per costringerlo a lavorare sull’arma che volevano, l’avvelenamento da palladio che sembrava senza via di uscita, senza contare diverse altre situazioni eppure era sempre riuscito a cavarsela. Anche contro quell’ultimo scontro se l’era cavata egregiamente. No, la paura di morire non centrava nulla per quanto forse in quell’occasione era stata più concreta.  
Diverse volte nei mesi di ermetismo del moro si era chiesto cosa fosse realmente successo oltre il varco aperto dal Tesseract, che cosa avesse visto da uscirne così sconvolto.  
Si era preoccupato quando lo aveva visto precipitare senza che i motori si accendessero ma non aveva avuto paura, non subito almeno. Non era la prima volta che aspettava l’ultimo momento per un’entrata ad effetto. Una cometa rossa ed oro che cadeva senza alcun apparente freno e lui era rimasto affascinato a guardarlo con gli occhi incollati a quel proiettile sempre più veloce, irritandosi per la sua sbruffonaggine.  
Si mise le mani nelle ampie tasche del giaccone dopo averne alzato il bavero per proteggersi dal freddo mentre passeggiava nelle strade di New York. Ormai per lui era diventata un’abitudine camminare per le vie affollate della città quando non era in missione. Confondersi tra la gente e pensare a quel momento durato pochi istanti ma che era sembrato lungo secoli.  
   
_“Posso chiuderlo, mi ricevete? Posso chiudere il portale!” aveva gridato Natasha dalla sua postazione sul tetto._  
_Solo che era tardi, troppo tardi._  
_“Fallo!” urlò perentorio Capitan America dalla strada mentre guardava il varco che rigurgitava alieni su di loro e la città impotente._  
_“No, aspetta!” si intromise Tony mentre andava incontro al missile nucleare che era stato lanciato sulla città e di cui solo lui, tra gli Avengers, ne conosceva l’esistenza al momento._  
_“Stark! Ce ne sono altri in arrivo!” Rogers era allibito. Come poteva chiedere di aspettare in un momento simile? Era davvero assurdo._  
_“C’è un missile. Esploderà in meno di un minuto” disse Iron Man poco prima di intercettare la bomba “E so anche dove metterlo…” detto ciò si posizionò sotto il razzo per poterlo prendere sulla schiena._  
_Steve aveva capito le sue intenzioni e non poteva crederci. Aveva deciso di stendersi sopra il filo spinato e sacrificarsi avendo compreso che non c’era modo di tagliarlo questa volta._  
_“Stark è un viaggio di sola andata!” gli disse, come se non fosse ovvio, ma ormai non poteva far altro che alzare gli occhi al cielo e seguire la sua corsa per la loro salvezza e quella del mondo con una stretta al cuore. Lo aveva trovato presuntuoso, indisponente, egocentrico fin dal loro primo incontro ma non voleva certo la sua morte._  
_“Tieni il resto per il ritorno J.A.R.V.I.S.”_  
_Aveva ignorato le sue parole ma in qualche modo sapeva che con quella frase aveva fatto loro la promessa di tornare, anche se le speranze erano poche._  
_Lo vide iniziare la sua ascesa lunga e snervante poi era sparito dentro il varco. Aveva aspettato il suo ritorno col cuore in gola ed il fiato sospeso. Aveva visto lo scoppio luminoso nel buio dello spazio ed i Chitauri avevano iniziato a crollare attorno a loro, ma di lui ancora nessuna traccia, nemmeno una parola via radio._  
_Sapeva che non sarebbe tornato per quanto ci avesse sperato, ma continuava ad aspettare._  
_“Andiamo Stark” sentì Natasha mormorargli nell’orecchio e se la immaginò sul tetto, con il naso per aria ad aspettare il ritorno di qualcuno che non sarebbe mai arrivato._  
_“Chiudilo” disse, dopo aver guardato Thor, con voce calma ma così non era il suo cuore, aveva aspettato anche più del necessario, lo sapeva, doveva dirle di chiuderlo non appena Tony aveva varcato il portale._  
_Natasha obbedì senza esitazioni ed il varco fu chiuso._  
_“Incredibile” sussurrò con un sorriso di gioia che iniziava a distendergli le labbra vedendo una figura in caduta libera stagliarsi contro il cielo tornato limpido ma il sollievo era durato assai poco._  
_Thor fu il primo ad accorgersi che qualcosa non andava._  
_“Non rallenta!” disse preoccupato iniziando a far roteare il suo martello._  
   
Se quella volta non fosse stato per Hulk probabilmente Stark si sarebbe sfracellato al suolo o forse il dio di Asgard sarebbe arrivato in tempo, difficile dirlo ora. Quando il colosso verde lo aveva portato ai loro piedi e Thor gli aveva tolto la maschera, gli si era mozzato il respiro ed un folle terrore lo aveva invaso.  
Si era inginocchiato al suo fianco per tentare di fare qualcosa ma sapeva che era inutile. Il reattore Arc si era spento e aveva capito che anche se aveva evitato la rovinosa caduta, probabilmente mentre precipitava era già morto. La sua armatura evidentemente non era fatta per essere usata nello spazio aperto. Per qualche secondo tutto diventò nero davanti ai suoi occhi.  
Perduto, era perduto per sempre.  
Iron Man non esisteva più e le ultime parole che aveva sentito da lui era una velata promessa che non aveva mantenuto.  
_Ti accorgi di tenere a qualcuno solo quando lo perdi._  
Dio se era vero!  
Lo aveva già sperimentato quando aveva scoperto di essere rimasto congelato per settant’anni mentre Peggy aveva continuato la sua vita, una vita che avrebbero potuto condividere insieme ed invece era persa per sempre. Era normale che si fosse sentito distrutto, l’aveva amata sul serio ed era la prima donna che lo avesse ricambiato.  
Aveva guardato il viso pallido di Tony ed il senso di perdita e l’intenso dolore che aveva provato lo avevano accolto totalmente impreparato per la loro intensità, annientandolo.  
Se non si fosse già trovato in ginocchio probabilmente le gambe non lo avrebbero retto e sarebbe crollato.  
All’improvviso Hulk aveva urlato, facendo sussultare tutti i presenti e il moro, con suo immenso sollievo, aveva chissà come ripreso conoscenza.  
Nelle settimane a seguire aveva catalogato ciò che aveva provato come reazione alla stanchezza di aver salvato New York e la delusione di averlo fatto al prezzo di una vita e per qualche tempo ci aveva creduto sul serio, doveva crederci se voleva continuare a far parte degli Avengers e riuscire a guardare negli occhi il presuntuoso multimiliardario, ma i giorni passavano ed Iron Man non si era più fatto vedere sull’helicarrier dello S.H.I.E.L.D. facendolo preoccupare sempre di più.  
Alzò gli occhi sugli alti palazzi che lo circondavano.  
Era incredibile come in meno di un anno la città fosse tornata quella di un tempo e gli abitanti avessero in qualche modo imprigionato il ricordo dell’attacco alieno in un angolino oscuro della propria mente per poi dimenticarsene.  
Thor aveva ragione, gli abitanti della Terra erano tanto forti quanto ingenui, ma non aveva ancora capito se era o no un complimento e non era nemmeno tanto sicuro di volerlo sapere.  
Non si era accorto di aver ripreso a camminare, perso nelle sue riflessioni, e quando si fermò di nuovo non si sorprese di trovarsi davanti all’edificio più alto della città: la Stark Tower, che in quei mesi era rinata dalle sue macerie come una sorte di fenice di vetro e acciaio, e insieme a lei la città, che riparava le sue ferite, lenta ma costante.  
Giorno dopo giorno era andato a suonare al suo campanello e, anche se sapeva che c’era, ogni volta che Pepper o J.A.R.V.I.S. gli dicevano che al momento non era disponibile, lui non aveva insistito e se ne era andato lasciando perdere la questione come un codardo qualsiasi.  
Sapeva che quello non era il comportamento degno del super soldato Capitan America ma con Tony immancabilmente si sentiva solo Steve Rogers, quel ragazzo gracile e malaticcio, impacciato e timido che non sapeva come comportarsi in situazioni per altri normali.  
E lui odiava sentirsi a quel modo.  
In fondo era anche per quello che aveva deciso di prendere parte all’esperimento che gli aveva cambiato la vita. In meglio naturalmente.  
Con gli occhi cercò la scritta sul palazzo, grande quasi quanto l’ego di chi ne era il proprietario poi abbassò gli occhi sulla grande porta d’entrata ed osservò l’andirivieni dei dipendenti che lavoravano alla metà inferiore del palazzo perché nemmeno Iron Man sapeva cosa farsene di un’enorme torre solo per sé, per quanto non si sarebbe certo stupito se ci fosse riuscito.  
Sarebbe stato così facile penetrare all’interno passando inosservato. Entrare in un ascensore e premere il pulsante dell’attico…per poi essere lasciato lì dove si trovava mentre J.A.R.V.I.S. gli diceva che il signor Stark non si trovava in casa portandolo ad odiarlo anche se quel maggiordomo tecnologico non centrava nulla, eseguiva solo gli ordini.  
Rimase fermo a lungo a guardare le porte che si aprivano e si chiudevano aritmicamente mentre il giorno volgeva al termine ed il vento si faceva più intenso e penetrante, ma era troppo concentrato per percepirlo veramente.  
Era già buio da qualche ora quando prese la sua decisione.  
Era arrivato di nuovo il momento di lasciare da parte Steve Rogers per tornare ad essere il super soldato per cui era diventato famoso durante la guerra contro l’Hydra e Teschio Rosso.  
Si alzò di più il bavero contro il collo e avanzò a passo deciso verso la Stark Tower. Entrò attraverso le porte mai chiuse del palazzo, visto che alcuni settori lavoravano ventiquattro ore al giorno, poi si infilò come se niente fosse in uno degli ascensori.  
Era stato Phil Coulson a spiegargli come funzionava quel maledetto aggeggio tecnologico per portarlo fino da Tony. Bisognava spingere il bottone dell’appartamento in cui si voleva andare, in questo caso l’attico, e questo fungeva da campanello, stava poi agli abitanti del suddetto decidere se far salire o meno l’ospite. Decisamente comodo per evitare uno scocciatore ma l’agente gli aveva confessato che quando non riusciva a salire perché Pepper era assente, spesso lo S.H.I.E.L.D. aveva aggirato quel sistema di sicurezza. Il genio aveva ancora qualche cosa da sistemare dopotutto, purtroppo però lui non disponeva dei sofisticati sistemi dell’agenzia privata per cui doveva attendere come tutti gli altri il permesso.  
Premette il pulsante ed attese una risposta che non mancò di arrivare.  
“Capitano Rogers sono spiacente, ma il signor Stark si trova nella sua villa a Malibu”  
“Fagli sapere che so benissimo che è nell’attico J.A.R.V.I.S.”  
Attese di nuovo, sulle spine. Aveva tutto il tempo del mondo e questa volta non si sarebbe dato per vinto al primo rifiuto, aveva preso la sua decisione e sarebbe andato fino in fondo, come sempre faceva Capitan America.  
“Dice che non vuole vederla capitano” si fece sentire all’improvviso la voce metallica.  
“Allora rimarrò qui fino a che non potrò salire” disse e pigiò forte il pulsante col pollice.  
Era fortemente irritato da ciò che gli aveva riferito il computer. Sapeva bene che il moro non voleva vederlo, non voleva vedere nessuno per quello, ma non era piacevole sentirselo sbattere in faccia.  
Non si sarebbe fermato questa volta, era deciso a vederlo quella sera anche se significava rimanere incollato tutta la notte a quel maledetto campanello. Questa volta non lo avrebbe ignorato, non ci sarebbe riuscito.  
I suoi sforzi vennero premiati nemmeno cinque minuti dopo. L’ascensore iniziò a salire mentre cercava di scacciarsi dalla mentre la paura, nemmeno del tutto irrazionale, che quella stretta bara di metallo potesse cadere, fobia che aveva già da prima del siero e che gli era rimasta appiccicata addosso.  
Chiuse gli occhi ed attese che l’abitacolo si inerpicasse per gli oltre cento piani dell’edificio.  
La salita era lunga ed estenuante. Sembrava che non dovesse mai arrivare a destinazione, per questo l’apertura delle porte in uno spazio ampio in cui regnava la penombra lo colse alla sprovvista.  
Fece un passo fuori dall’ascensore e quello si rischiuse alle sue spalle lasciandolo sprovvisto dell’unica luce intensa di tutto il piano. Avanzò di nuovo, la lieve luce che entrava dalla grande vetrata illuminava debolmente tutto lo spazio attorno a lui. I suoi occhi corsero subito alla sagoma scura che si stagliava contro il panorama della città illuminata. Tony era rimasto seduto sulla poltrona, poteva vedere il bicchiere quasi vuoto nella sua mano ed una bottiglia altrettanto vuota sul tavolino al suo fianco.  
“J.A.R.V.I.S. accendi le luci” disse con voce di comando ma non successe nulla, eppure spesso aveva eseguito i suoi ordini e quelli degli altri vendicatori senza esitazione in diverse occasioni.  
“J.A.R.V.I.S. obbedisce solo a me a meno che non gli ordino altrimenti”  
Una mano che si alzava per finire il poco drink rimasto. La voce dell’uomo era incolore e fece venire i brividi a Steve che non poté fare a meno di sentirsi venire la pelle d’oca per qualche secondo. Nemmeno tra i ghiacci aveva provato un freddo così intenso.  
“Cosa vuoi Rogers? Come mai sei venuto ad importunarmi così insistentemente? Come vedi sono occupato” non era arrabbiato col biondo ma voleva che se ne andasse. Ora che aveva preso consapevolezza di ciò che voleva, non sapeva quanto avrebbe resistito. Quando desiderava una cosa, Tony la prendeva e basta.  
“Ad ubriacarti?” il capitano ritrovò un po’ del controllo di sé stesso per via di quelle parole che lo aveva irritato. Mosse qualche passo accostandosi alla poltrona. Se davvero aveva bevuto tutta la bottiglia di quello che dall’odore sembrava whiskey, e non faticava a crederlo, era un miracolo che ancora non fosse crollato completamente stordito.  
Osservò il suo profilo desiderando che si girasse a guardarlo, invece veniva ignorato come se fosse uno qualunque.  
“Questa sera ho bevuto molto meno del solito Capitan Impiccione, non che la cosa ti riguardi, comunque”  
Il moro si alzò finalmente in piedi e si girò verso di lui. Il volto duro e serio, così diverso da quello che ricordava, illuminato dal basso dal piccolo reattore Arc che aveva nel petto. Non lo degnò di più di uno sguardo e lo vide dirigersi verso il bancone dove meno di un anno prima aveva offerto a Loki da bere per distrarlo.  
Tony non aveva finito la bottiglia ma aveva assolutamente bisogno di allontanarsi dall’altro per mantenere almeno quel briciolo di sanità mentale che gli era rimasta e non saltargli brutalmente addosso.  
Riempì un altro bicchiere, il collo della bottiglia che tintinnava contro il vetro, non perché fosse ubriaco ma era stranamente agitato, come non gli era mai successo prima di allora, nemmeno con Potts. Lasciò il drink sul bancone senza berlo rimanendo invece fermo a capo chino come in attesa di qualcosa. L’attesa che se ignorato, Rogers se ne sarebbe andato.  
Speranza vana. Quando alzò la testa era ancora lì a guardarlo.  
“Il gatto ti ha mangiato la lingua Cap?” disse ironico mentre lo osservava. Lo vedeva perfettamente, i suoi occhi si erano abituati bene alla penombra negli ultimi tempi.  
“Non ho nulla da dire ad un ubriaco” si fece sentire l’altro seccato con voce seria osservandolo attentamente. Conosceva Tony ed il suo vizio per il bere, solo qualche anno prima alla sua festa di compleanno aveva fatto un’enorme scalpore ed il fatto che fosse sicuro di morire per avvelenamento non era una valida scusante. Aveva il forte sospetto che avrebbe esagerato in ogni caso, Pepper si lamentava spesso di quel suo vizio.  
Il moro quasi scoppiò a ridere per l’ironia della situazione. Se solo fosse venuto una qualsiasi altra sera avrebbe avuto ragione ma quella no e tutto grazie a quel viso innocente che non voleva saperne di lasciarlo in pace tanto da decidere di comparire persino di persona, ma presto il suo risentimento prese il sopravvento.  
“Ascoltami bene capitano dei miei stivali” disse con voce indispettita mentre usciva da dietro al bancone “Io non sono ub..” bastò una piccola distrazione per inciampare e smentirsi agli occhi dell’altro ma davvero non era ubriaco accidenti! Prima che potesse ritrovarsi col naso sbattuto a terra, Steve Rogers lo aveva già preso grazie ai suoi riflessi di super soldato ed una scarica intensa da lasciare senza fiato attraversò il suo corpo.  
Il capitano trovava così strano averlo tra le braccia. Toccarlo dopo così tanto tempo, potendo finalmente percepire di nuovo il suo calore ed il suo profumo così intenso che avrebbe potuto distinguerlo tra mille, un misto di dopobarba costoso ed olio per motori. Non poté fare a meno di arrossire a quel contatto ma non lo allontanò perché nemmeno volendo in quel momento sarebbe riuscito ad allentare la presa.  
“Lasciami andare e vattene” sussurrò il moro cercando di nascondere la voce lievemente roca mentre il suo corpo continuava a reagire a quella vicinanza così inaspettata e tanto desiderata dacché era entrato nel suo soggiorno. Cercò di allontanarsi ma senza molta convinzione e poi sapeva che senza armatura non poteva compete in forza con l’altro.  
Tutto stava tramando contro di lui. Il precario equilibrio in cui era incappato, la necessità di tenere la voce bassa ma in cui si sentiva lo stesso qualcosa di diverso, la poca forza di volontà per liberarsi, la bocca che sapeva del whiskey bevuto poco prima che lui arrivasse e che lo facevano passare per ubriaco quando non lo era affatto.  
“Vedi? Questo prova che ho ragione” disse Steve imperterrito continuando a tenerlo contro di sé senza avere però il coraggio di guardarlo negli occhi “È meglio se ti porto a dormire così che tu possa smaltire la sbornia”  
Non sapeva dove si trovasse la camera da letto del padrone di casa ma non importava, l’avrebbe cercata da solo perché sicuramente non ci sarebbe stata collaborazione da parte dell’altro uomo.  
“So camminare da solo!” sbottò Tony inviperito ma non lo intralciò in alcun modo quando venne trascinato nell’ampio salotto per imboccare il corridoio a lato delle porte dell’ascensore dove si trovava il resto della casa.  
“Così puoi provare a cadere di nuovo?” chiese senza prestargli troppa attenzione. Si era fermato all’inizio del corridoio ed aveva notato un piccolo pulsante scuro sul muro bianco che prima gli era sfuggito non essendo abituato a quella oscurità. Avrebbe dovuto intuire che ci fossero interruttori come nelle case normali, dopotutto se ci fosse stato un guasto al sistema di J.A.R.V.I.S. dovevano trovare un modo alternativo per avere una vita normale, se così si poteva chiamare quella del multimiliardario, fino a che il danno non fosse stato riparato.  
Premette il pulsante e la luce si accese di colpo accecandoli entrambi per qualche secondo, socchiusero gli occhi e subito una lamentela arrivò alle sue orecchie.  
“Maledizione Rogers! Spegni quella luce!”  
“Così finiamo entrambi col sedere per terra? No grazie” avanzò di qualche passo ed aprì la prima porta che si trovò davanti mentre sentiva il corpo del moro premuto contro il suo fianco rendendolo, particolarmente conscio di quella porzione di pelle che aveva iniziato a formicolare fastidiosamente.  
“Culo Rogers, al giorno d’oggi si dice culo” sorrise ironico. Adorava stuzzicarlo su queste cose un po’ volgari che lo facevano arrossire per l’imbarazzo trovandolo davvero carino ed innocente ma solo ora se ne rendeva pienamente conto.  
“Te l’ho già detto tante volte Stark: linguaggio! Ora vedi di stare zitto” disse con uno sbuffo mentre illuminava una cucina ampia ed ordinata che lo lasciò di stucco in quanto non sapeva a cosa servivano almeno la metà degli oggetti piazzati là dentro inoltre era grande quasi quanto cucina, salotto e soggiorno della casa dei suoi genitori.  
Spense la luce e passò alla successiva.  
Gli ci vollero almeno una decina di minuti ed una rampa di scale per trovare la sua camera, o quantomeno una stanza con un letto. Ci trascinò il moro che, nel frattempo, sembrava essersi addormentato. In realtà stava solo cercando di trattenersi ancora un po’, quel tanto che bastava per essere messo sul materasso ed essere lasciato finalmente solo.  
Vicino al letto Steve inciampò nel tappeto infilando il piede in una piccola e fatale piega, facendoli cadere entrambi sul letto.  
Si era così ritrovato sopra all’inventore. Per fortuna aveva avuto la prontezza di riflessi di allungare le mani e frenare la sua caduta senza travolgere l’altro trovandosi però a pochi centimetri dal suo viso accorgendosi che i grandi occhi color cioccolato, vigili e pieni di sorpresa, lo stavano guardando. Ci si perse senza possibilità di scampo, colto di sorpresa, si immerse in quei pozzi scuri che sembravano non avere fine e che lo intrappolavano inesorabilmente.  
“Lo sai che non sono una donna vero?” chiese Tony, un sorriso divertito sulle labbra sottili, le guance appena arrossate per l’eccitazione, una strana luce negli occhi che non prometteva nulla di buono.  
“C-come?” chiese l’altro riscuotendosi all’improvviso senza capire di cosa stesse parlando.  
“Hai qualcosa in tasca o sei solo contento di vedermi?” battuta vecchia, obsoleta, ma sapeva che il caro Capitan Vecchietto avrebbe apprezzato. Alzò un sopracciglio scuro cercando di trattenersi dal ridergli in faccia quando l’altro iniziò a diventare completamente rosso cercando di spostarsi ma lui lo trattenne.  
Gli sembrava tutto dannatamente strano.  
Per mesi aveva cercato di evitare Rogers ed i pensieri strani e confusi che lo riguardavano e la sera che aveva deciso di essere finalmente sincero con sé stesso, lui gli si era offerto come un dono insperato. Ormai aveva capito che non aveva più intenzione di far finta di nulla, non dopo aver sentito quella cosa dura e grossa contro la coscia per la posizione in cui si erano trovati.  
Sembrava uno dei quei sogni così vividi e reali che a volte lo coglievano di sorpresa, o le fantasie che aveva mentre possedeva Pepper, prima di iniziare ad affogarli nell’alcol per non diventare completamente pazzo.  
Ora lo voleva e se lo sarebbe preso, in un modo o nell’altro.  
Chiuse gli occhi e lo attirò a sé percependo una lieve resistenza ma sapeva fin troppo bene che se il soldato non fosse stato davvero d’accordo sarebbe riuscito a liberarsi della presa senza alcuna fatica.  
“Te lo avevo detto di andartene Rogers, quello che ora succederà sarà solo per colpa tua” sussurrò contro le sue labbra prima di annullare la distanza e baciarlo. Con la punta della lingua cercò di forzargli la bocca per poter entrare ed approfondire il contatto continuando a tenerselo premuto contro di sé.  
“Stark! Vedi cosa succede quando ti ubriachi?” disse il capitano cercando di allontanarsi senza troppa convinzione. Era eccitato, lo voleva, ma non sarebbe stato giusto approfittarsene a quel modo.  
“Ancora con questa storia?” sbuffò innervosito guardandolo negli occhi chiari “Ti ho detto che non lo sono Rogers! Forse sei tu quello ubriaco” si sistemò meglio sotto di lui e gli premette una coscia tra le gambe sentendolo gemere debolmente mentre faceva nascere in lui un altro brivido. “Lo vuoi tu quanto lo voglio io per cui non giriamoci troppo attorno” gli sussurrò nell’orecchio con voce profonda.  
Tony lo baciò di nuovo in modo più coinvolgente, più aggressivo, un cozzare di denti e morsi alle labbra, premendosi contro di lui sentendolo però impacciato e riottoso diversamente dal suo corpo che non mentiva sui suoi desideri. Non era mai stato a letto con un uomo, ma c’erano state diverse donne che si erano comportate come lui e tutte avevano una cosa in comune.  
“Cap, sei vergine?” chiese come se niente fosse guardandolo negli occhi azzurri che si spostarono subito altrove per l’intenso imbarazzo tradendo la risposta senza bisogno di parlare.  
“È ovvio che non sono mai stato a letto con un uomo!” disse indignato. Era troppo umiliante ammettere di non essere mai stato a letto con nessuno, donna o uomo che fosse. Peggy era l’unica con cui avesse seriamente preso in considerazione di fare un’esperienza del genere, ma, per una serie di questioni fin troppo note ai più, non ci era riuscito. Per provarci con le ballerine del suo spettacolino era troppo timido e impacciato e per il resto poteva dire di aver contato solo sulla sua mano. Da quando si era risvegliato nel futuro, poi, aveva avuto modo di ampliare la sua esperienza lavorativa ma non quella sessuale.  
Ora si trovava in una situazione totalmente nuova per lui e a dir poco spinosa. Era indubbio che il suo corpo era fortemente attratto da quella persona così sboccata ed egoista, bastava soffermarsi solo un attimo su quello che gli stava succedendo nei pantaloni per capirlo ma la smisurata esperienza dell’uomo sotto di lui lo frenava, tra loro c’era un vero e proprio abisso che difficilmente sarebbe riuscito a colmare.  
“Beh nemmeno io ma non è questo che ti ho chiesto” disse ridacchiando il moro mentre faceva scorrere lentamente le mani sui suoi fianchi fasciati dalla camicia, continuando a guardarlo negli occhi, provando piacere nell’aumentare il suo rossore.  
“D-davvero non capisco cosa possa importare adesso” borbottò l’altro distogliendo lo sguardo prima di cercare di allontanarsi dall’alter ego di Iron Man ma ovviamente senza risultati visto che venne bloccato di nuovo prima ancora di poter fare di più che togliere una mano da sopra il materasso.  
“Ed io che credevo fosse palese Capitan Verginello” un sorriso gli increspò le labbra mentre gli metteva una mano dietro la nuca per attirarlo di nuovo a sé “Prometto di essere gentile”  
Steve non poté sottrarsi in alcun modo a quel nuovo bacio. Chiuse gli occhi e, quasi inconsapevole, portò una mano sotto la maglia accarezzandogli la pelle calda. Le sue dita scorrevano pigre verso l’alto e quando il suo pollice sfiorò senza volere un capezzolo di Tony, lo sentì gemere contro le sue labbra rendendo la sua erezione ancora più dolorosa.  
Il cuore pompava forte il sangue nelle sue vene dandogli un senso di euforia che pochissime volte aveva provato ed in ogni caso c’era comunque qualcosa di diverso, qualcosa che lo mandava fuori di testa e non voleva che si fermasse. Con una certa impazienza gli tolse la maglia che lo impacciava sentendo appena la risata dell’altro che si lasciava andare arrendevole ed indulgente alle sue scoperte. Sfiorò il piccolo reattore che aveva in mezzo al petto con la punta delle dita prima di alzare gli occhi azzurri sul moro per vedere che effetto potesse fare.  
Tony dal canto suo era divertito ed incantato, il capitano gli sembrava un bambino che scartava un nuovo giocattolo e lo studiasse per vedere come reagiva alle sue attenzioni.  
Sospirò di desiderio socchiudendo gli occhi quando le dita percorsero il bordo di metallo sfiorandogli la pelle. Si mosse piano sotto di lui cercando una posizione più comoda, gemendo quando premette la propria erezione contro il ventre dell’altro provando un’intensa scarica di piacere che lo fece gridare. Gli aveva lasciato abbastanza tempo per esplorarlo toccandogli torace, fianchi, braccia. Era decisamente troppo ed era ora di insegnargli ciò che serviva.  
Gli tolse veloce la camicia e la maglietta, lo prese per i fianchi e si sollevò quel tanto che bastava per raggiungere il suo collo dove iniziò a mordere e succhiare un piccolo lembo di pelle sentendo subito un gemito di risposta nel suo orecchio.  
Sorrise soddisfatto contro la sua pelle calda.  
Leccò la parte del collo che era diventata livida poi con un colpo di reni, riuscito solamente perché lo aveva distratto abbastanza da coglierlo alla sprovvista, invertì le posizioni andandogli a cavalcioni. Si prese qualche secondo per ammirare ciò che suo padre ed il dottor Erskine avevano creato. Continuando a guardarlo dritto negli occhi azzurri ora lucidi, posò una mano sui suoi addominali duri come il metallo della sua armatura accarezzando poi lentamente il torace dalla pelle morbida e calda arrivando fino al ventre sentendolo muoversi sotto le dita per il respiro spezzato.  
Si chinò piano in avanti poi iniziò a succhiargli un capezzolo. Era così facile dargli piacere ed era anche così soddisfacente ma soprattutto si divertita a cercare di trasformare quei grugniti trattenuti in gemiti liberi. Continuando a stuzzicarlo, con le mani scese fino alla sua cintura, armeggiando per aprirla, poi infilò la mano nei pantaloni andando a toccare la sua erezione tesa e bollente. Fu in quel momento che sentì il primo soddisfacente gemito.  
“S-Stark...aspetta…” disse il capitano con voce roca.  
Non sapeva di preciso cosa volesse fare il multimiliardario, anche se decisamente sapeva il fatto suo visto che fino a quel momento lo aveva fatto stare maledettamente bene. Nemmeno nei suoi momenti di solitudine aveva goduto così tanto il che era strano perché nessuno meglio di lui doveva sapere cosa desiderasse il suo corpo.  
Chiuse gli occhi per qualche secondo visto che l’uomo che gli stava sopra si era fermato come gli aveva chiesto ma non aveva tolto la mano dai suoi pantaloni. Poteva sentirla. Fresca contro la sua pelle tesa e surriscaldata. Non avrebbe faticato a credere che se avesse voluto lo avrebbe portato alla pazzia.  
“Troppo per te Rogers?” lo canzonò l’altro con un ghigno divertito aumentando appena la stretta attorno alla sua erezione facendolo subito dimenare irrequieto sotto di sé ma il biondo si impose di non lasciarsi sfuggire nemmeno un suono, non voleva dargli certe soddisfazioni.  
“Pensa che non abbiamo nemmeno ancora iniziato”  
Tony aveva sempre adorato far perdere la testa alle sue amanti, era una cosa che gli era rimasta anche dopo essere diventato Iron Man ed essersi dato una certa regolata e nemmeno questa volta era riuscito a resistere. Continuò a massaggiare l’erezione che teneva salda ma i vestiti rimasti non gli davano modo di muoversi come meglio voleva.  
Tolse la mano sentendo subito un grugnito di frustrazione che lo fece divertire, poi si spostò da sopra il biondo.  
“Su le chiappe Cap!” disse con sulle labbra un sorriso quanto più innocente possibile ma che non avrebbe ingannato nessuno, nemmeno l’uomo sdraiato sul letto, che un po’ per l’insoddisfazione ed un po’ per quella punzecchiatura, gli era venuta una gran voglia di prendere il cuscino e di tirarglielo su quella faccia da schiaffi che si ritrovava ma alla fine fece quello che gli era stato chiesto, rimanendo completamente nudo di fronte all’altro. Era la prima volta che gli succedeva.  
“Stark…spegni la luce” disse completamente in imbarazzo senza riuscire a guardarlo in viso cercando in qualche modo di coprirsi.  
“Sei stato tu a volerle accendere” continuava a sorridere come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo avere un uomo nudo nel suo letto e scoprì che in qualche modo lo era. Tornò sopra di lui trovando il tutto molto eccitante.  
“J.A.R.V.I.S., spegni le luci!”  
“Ti ho già detto che J.A.R.V.I.S. esegue solo i miei ordini” disse con voce leggermente roca mentre riprendeva in mano l’erezione del capitano e finalmente iniziava a muoversi come voleva. Mosse il pollice sulla punta mentre ne distraeva il proprietario con un altro bacio appassionato, ma si sapeva che a Steve non piaceva stare con le mani in mano per troppo tempo per cui non passò molto prima che Tony sentisse le sue mani impacciate ed esitanti percorrergli il petto fino a finire sull’unico indumento ancora addosso al suo proprietario. Sentì i pantaloni aprirsi ed una mano grande e calda infilarcisi dentro per prendersi la sua giusta vendetta e parte della sua sanità mentale. Ben presto si concentrò sulle dita un po’ insicure che lo avvolgevano. Chiuse gli occhi ed iniziò a muovere lentamente il bacino cercando soddisfazione mentre riprendeva ad occuparsi di ciò che stava facendo poco prima  
I loro gemiti si mescolarono ben presto mentre ricevevano piacere uno dall’altro, così tanto che il soldato quasi non riusciva più a respirare, il cuore gli correva nel petto ed il piacere stava per raggiungere rapidamente l’apice, ancora più rapidamente di quando se ne occupava da solo.  
“Non ancora Rogers” disse Tony scendendo dal letto negando ad entrambi di trovare piena soddisfazione ricevendo in cambio un’occhiataccia contrariata avendolo lasciato di nuovo inappagato, ma non fece nulla per rimediare, era rimasto incantato dal quel corpo asciutto che a poco a poco si scopriva mente pantaloni ed intimo finiva a terra. Sembrava così naturale, abituato a rimanere nudo davanti a qualcuno senza il minimo pudore,non sapeva che in realtà il suo cuore stava correndo come mai prima di allora.  
Sorrise, il multimiliardario, beandosi dello sguardo che lo accarezzava delicato e lascivo da capo a piedi, poteva sentirlo sulla pelle in un leggero formicolio che gliela faceva accapponare e sospirare dal piacere. Uno sguardo caldo e passionale di un’amante che lo inebriava e lo faceva godere ma questa volta in modo decisamente più intenso e l’urgenza di unirsi a lui si fece pressante. Tornò sul letto e si mise tra le gambe dell’altro prima di chinarsi appoggiandosi con le mani ai lati della sua testa per guardarlo dritto negli occhi azzurri e lucidi, carichi di un desiderio che mai sarebbe riuscito a confessare a parole, lo sapeva, e la cosa lo intrigava. Equilibrando bene il peso, si sorresse su una sola mano portando poi le dita alle labbra leggermente screpolate del soldato invogliandolo a dischiuderle per poter entrare in quella bocca calda e umida che iniziò subito a succhiarle. Chiuse gli occhi sentendova la lingua accarezzare lenta e vogliosa la sua pelle. Era davvero eccitante, e chi si aspettava che Rogers fosse così lascivo e seducente seppur vergine? Sorrise divertito.  
“Sei pronto?” sussurrò appena la domanda retorica osservando il suo viso arrossato e congestionato dal desiderio. Pronto o meno non si sarebbe fermato, era troppo tardi, e solo la straordinaria forza del capitano sarebbe riuscito a fermarlo d’ora in poi.  
Tolse le dita dalla sua bocca che ancora non sembrava sazia e le sostituì con le sue labbra divorandolo, distraendolo mentre faceva entrare il primo dito dentro di lui, forzando veloce l’anello di muscoli colto di sorpresa che si contrasse non appena si accorse dell’intrusione, ma ormai era troppo tardi, lui era già dentro.  
Il capitano trattenne il respiro spalancando di colpo gli occhi allontanandolo da sé quel tanto che bastava per poterlo guardare, tradito e confuso dal suo gesto così inaspettato. Rimase immobile, incapace di muoversi o di allentare i muscoli che imprigionavano il dito dentro di sé; poteva percepirlo distintamente, qualcosa di dannatamente fastidioso che però accendeva inaspettatamente piccoli fuochi brucianti nel suo corpo già surriscaldato.  
“Che diamine stati facendo Stark! Toglilo immediatamente” disse col respiro corto, il petto che si alzava ed abbassava veloce cercando di ritrovare calma e controllo ma in quella situazione sarebbe stato difficile, se non impossibile, per chiunque.  
“Se non ti preparo ti farò male”  
“P-preparo?” chiese sempre più confuso aggrottando le sopracciglia chiare poi capì. Beh, col senno di poi era dannatamente palese cosa sarebbe successo, ma avrebbe almeno potuto avvertirlo invece di fare tutto a sua insaputa. “E…e perché dovrei essere io quello da preparare?” Un piccolo gemito gli sfuggì quando lo sentì provare a muoversi dentro di lui.  
“Perché io so cosa fare, avendolo già fatto. Ed ora cortesemente puoi allentare la stretta? Credo di star perdendo sensibilità” guardò il suo viso imbronciato e quasi si lasciò sfuggire una risata quando ne comprese il motivo “Con delle donne Cap, non sai a quante di loro piace una cosa del genere. Non ti ho mentito prima, sei davvero il primo uomo che porto a letto. Ed ora rilassati” si chinò di nuovo a baciarlo, questa volta con più delicatezza, sentendo subito i muscoli ammorbidirsi attorno a lui, liberandolo dalla morsa.  
Lo preparò piano, con calma, prendendosi tutto il tempo necessario nonostante fosse ormai al limite della sopportazione ma non voleva fargli del male anche se il biondo aveva sopportato ben altro, lo sapeva, eppure l’idea di ferirlo gli era insopportabile. Aggiunse un secondo dito quando ritenne che si fosse ormai abbastanza abituato al primo, dando subito vita ad alti gemiti che cercavano di essere trattenuti in gola inutilmente. Sentì le mani aggrapparsi alla sua schiena ed il corpo sotto di lui si inarcò per l’intenso piacere che gli faceva provare.  
Per quanto Steve lo trovasse fastidioso, almeno all’inizio, ben presto diventò bello, bellissimo, ed in poco tempo fu felice di avergli ceduto il comando anche se il ruolo di passivo che gli aveva fatto assumere ancora non lo convinceva del tutto ma non importava, non ora quando ogni suo nervo si stava accendendo e scariche di piacere gli attraversavano il corpo facendolo fremere. Si mosse sul materasso cercando una posizione più comoda, che alleviasse l’insistente formicolio che gli stava ricoprendo la pelle, ma scoprì fin troppo presto che non l’avrebbe trovata perché non era quella la soluzione al suo problema. La soluzione l’aveva davanti agli occhi ed in mezzo alle gambe.  
“T-Tony…” lo pregò con voce supplichevole. Era la prima volta che usava il suo nome e nemmeno se ne accorse, troppo accecato dal piacere, troppo desideroso di diventare solo suo, di appartenergli completamente.  
Fu troppo per l’alter ego di Iron Man. Fece uscire le dita da quel pertugio caldo e umido pronto ad accoglierlo, o almeno così sperava. Per la prima volta da molto tempo si sentiva un po’ insicuro ma per sua fortuna era sempre stato alquanto bravo a nascondere certe cose. Si posizionò meglio tra le gambe dell’altro accarezzandogli piano una coscia mentre con l’altra mano prendeva la propria erezione e la guidava dentro di lui sentendolo subito irrigidirsi ed inarcarsi. Si fece spazio centimetro dopo centimetro con una delicatezza ed una lentezza che lasciò stupefatto persino sé stesso mentre la carne rovente si apriva al suo arrivo come lo sbocciare di un fiore raro e prezioso. Quando fu quasi entrato completamente si fermò lasciandogli il tempo di abituarsi prima di iniziare a fare sul serio.  
Steve chiuse gli occhi artigliando con le dita le lenzuola sotto di sé cercando di ignorare il fastidio e il lieve dolore della penetrazione, in realtà era convinto che sarebbe stato molto peggio ed ancora più sgradevole dell’intrusione di poco prima ma questa volta sapeva cosa aspettarsi. Più o meno.  
Non riuscì a trattenere un gemito quando il suo amante diede la prima lieve spinta per saggiare le sue reazioni. Era incredibile quanto quel arrogante egocentrico potesse essere dolce ed attento alle esigenze del proprio amante, lo aveva davvero sorpreso. Si sentiva davvero amato per la prima volta, non come con Peggy, quella era una cosa totalmente diversa, questa era un po’ più rude e viscerale ma ugualmente piacevole e nettamente più appagante.  
Aveva aspettato lunghi mesi quel momento e Dio solo sapeva se ne era valsa la pena. Stava bruciando e non gli importava; moriva quando l’altro usciva da lui e tornava a vivere ogni volta che si spingeva di nuovo dentro, sempre un po’ più forte, sempre un po’ più veloce e la sua mente, il suo corpo, la sua anima avvampava di quel piacere così desiderato in quel lungo periodo in cui erano stati divisi. Ora lo sapeva, ora ogni cosa gli era chiara fin nei minimi dettagli, da quando lo aveva conosciuto non aveva desiderato altro che trovare la salvezza di quel piacere che lo stava risucchiando verso un profondo e soddisfacente oblio.  
Osservò l’uomo che lo stava possedendo, la vista appannata da ciò che gli stava facendo provare. Lo trovò ancora più bello così concentrato su di lui e col volto arrossato. I suoi occhi celesti non poterono fare a meno di scendere seguendo la linea del collo arrivando alle clavicole fino al reattore Arc che emanava la sua caratteristica luce azzurra con quel triangolo che puntava verso gli addominali. Seguì il suggerimento osservando i muscoli contratti nello sforzo dei colpi, la pelle tesa e sudata. Cercò di non soffermarsi troppo su quel punto e raggiunse l’ispida peluria del pube e da lì il loro punto di unione purtroppo nascosto dalla propria erezione che sembrava sul punto di scoppiare per quanto tesa e livida, ma poteva percepirlo e l’emozione fu così forte che fece ricadere indietro la testa dovendo chiudere gli occhi e concentrarsi per non concludere il loro incontro in quel momento.  
Allungò le braccia per toccargli i fianchi dalla pelle liscia e umida avvicinandolo a sé per coinvolgerlo in un nuovo bacio sentendosi come un assetato in mezzo al deserto al raggiungimento di un’oasi. Gemette dolorosamente nella sua bocca quando sentì la mano decisa avvolgere il suo sesso bisognoso iniziando ad andare al ritmo delle spinte sempre più concise. Affondò le unghie nella pelle tesa delle spalle sentendo i muscoli muoversi appena sotto ed alzò il bacino per averne sempre di più, per sentirlo nel punto più profondo di sé dove un piccolo incendio stava divampando e sapeva che ormai era questione di poco prima di giungere all’apice ma non importava, vedeva sul viso di Tony che anche lui ormai era al limite. Un limite che era ben felice di raggiungere.  
Bastarono altre poche spinte ben assestate perché Steve si irrigidisse e, gridando, raggiugesse l’orgasmo che sporcò di seme latteo il petto e la mano del compagno lasciandolo privo di forze e col fiato corto, gli occhi socchiusi ed appannati che osservavano il moro raggiungerlo poco dopo con un gemito trattenuto prima di accasciarsi su di lui senza però uscire, sentendolo sgonfiarsi nel suo corpo poco a poco ma andava bene così, era piacevole anche quello in qualche modo.  
Tony si alzò dopo qualche minuto privandolo del suo peso guardandolo con un sorriso ironico e soddisfatto prima di uscire a malincuore dal corpo accogliente del biondo ancora con gli occhi chiusi e col respiro un po’ irregolare.  
“Sei ancora tra noi capitano?” chiese divertito lasciandosi scivolare al suo fianco cercando una posizione più comoda in cui poter dormire, una mano sul suo ampio petto che si alzava e si abbassava, così diverso da quello morbido delle donne ma era una differenza che non lo infastidiva, anzi, avrebbe potuto abituarcisi facilmente  
“La…la prossima volta…tocca a me…farlo…” riuscì a dire in un sussurro il biondo aprendo gli occhi e guardando il soffitto ancora stordito da quello che era appena successo. In realtà invertire le posizioni non gli importava più un granché se il moro gli faceva provare qualche nuovo trucchetto, sospettava ne avesse molti altri da mostrargli.  
A quelle parole, Tony non poté fare a meno di scoppiare a ridere.  
   
   
Quanto Steve si svegliò era già giorno ed il letto accanto a sé era vuoto e freddo.  
Dopotutto avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo, Tony svegliandosi sicuramente si era accorto dell’errore madornale di quella notte e lo aveva lasciato solo sperando che capisse l’antifona e se ne andasse nel modo meno imbarazzante possibile. Perché no? Dopotutto non era quello che faceva un playboy?  
Si, forse. Lui era il primo che avesse conosciuto di persona, per il resto ne aveva solo sentito parlare.  
Eppure alla fine dell’amplesso non gli era sembrato disgustato o pentito di quello che aveva fatto ma si sa, la notte porta consiglio e se davvero era ubriaco, lo portava anche il dopo sbornia.  
Provò a girarsi su un fianco per scendere dal letto e subito una smorfia si dipinse sul suo viso quando una stilettata di dolore si irradiò dai suoi fianchi e dal fondo della schiena dandogli la prova che non aveva sognato quella notte, come se ce ne fosse stato bisogno. Rimase fermo ad occhi chiusi fino a che lo spasmo non si attenuò, fece due respiri profondi poi provò a muoversi di nuovo, con più cautela, riuscendo finalmente a mettersi seduto sul bordo del letto senza troppi problemi.  
“Capitano, se desidera lavarsi prima di colazione, nella vasca è già pronta l’acqua calda”  
Sussultò risvegliando una nuova ondata di dolore che cercò di ignorare con un certo successo quando la voce metallica si fece sentire all’improvviso. Si era completamente dimenticato dell’onnipresente J.A.R.V.I.S., molto probabilmente gli erano state lasciate istruzioni per quanto si fosse svegliato. Piccole attenzioni per non farlo sentire la solita puttana di una notte probabilmente. Dopotutto erano nella stessa squadra, era altamente sconsigliabile trattarlo apertamente come un corpo usa e getta anche se sarebbe stato comunque imbarazzante quando si fossero visti alle riunioni degli Avengers.  
“Grazie J.A.R.V.I.S., credo che ne approfitterò”  
Si alzò lentamente, le fitte diventavano via via un lento e costante pulsare che era più fastidio che dolore. Entrò nel bagno e rimase senza parole per quanto era grande quella stanza ma non poteva certo aspettarsi di meno da Tony Stark, tutto di lui doveva dimostrare quanto era potente e ricco. Si diresse verso la vasca dove si levavano lente spire di fumo. Si immerse con calma appoggiando la schiena alla superficie di ceramica poi chiuse gli occhi cercando di rilassarsi mentre il suo corpo eliminava le ultime pulsazioni ed i ricordi di quello che aveva vissuto quella notte si dipanavano nella sua mente come un film particolarmente vivido. Anche se ora si sentiva in qualche modo abbandonato e deluso, si rese conto che lo avrebbe fatto ancora ed ancora, era uno sbaglio a cui non si sarebbe mai sottratto.  
Rimase a mollo fino a quando l’acqua non diventò sgradevolmente fredda. Si alzò in piedi ed uscì con una certa scioltezza che prima non avrebbe mai sospettato, il bagno gli aveva davvero fatto bene. Si strinse un asciugamano attorno alla vita e tornò nella stanza per recuperare i propri vestiti. Una volta pronto, uscì nel corridoio sperando di riuscire a trovare la strada per raggiungere di nuovo l’ascensore senza perdersi in quel dedalo di scale e corridoi ma scoprì ben presto che la pianta della casa era più semplice di quanto avesse pensato la sera prima, probabilmente il proprietario aveva optato per quella sistemazione tenendo conto dei propri vizi.  
Percorse l’ultimo corridoio aspettandosi di ritrovare il salotto deserto infatti stava già aspettando l’ascensore quando si accorse che c’era qualcuno alle sue spalle. Rimase fermo qualche secondo non sapendo cosa aspettarsi. Probabilmente l’uomo seduto sul divano a bere già di prima mattina o a consumare una solitaria colazione sperando che se ne andasse. Si girò, ma quello che vide non se lo aspettava per niente. Gli dava le spalle, su un ampio bancone computerizzato davanti a lui si stagliava il modellino olografico della Stark Tower e sul tavolino tra loro si trovavano piatti pieni di uova, pane e qualsiasi cosa si potesse desiderare per colazione in visibili porzioni per due, a meno che Tony non avesse deciso di procurarsi un’indigestione. Lo osservò completamente interdetto non sapendo cosa fare o cosa dire mentre l’altro modificava o eliminava parti del palazzo, ne ingrandiva altri e rimaneva a guardare pensieroso portandosi una mano alla bocca e un braccio sotto l’altro, appoggiato allo stomaco, come a sostenerlo.  
“Credevo che i militari fossero più mattinieri, non vi svegliavate all’alba?” disse l’alter ego di Iron Man girandosi con un sorriso divertito sulle labbra cogliendolo alla sprovvista “J.A.R.V.I.S., per piacere, riscalda la colazione”  
“Si signore”  
“Buongiorno” riuscì infine a dire Steve un po’ sulle spine chiedendosi cosa significasse tutto quello. Avanzò con una certa cautela, facendo l’indifferente per quanto gli fosse possibile ma il fatto che non era uscito dall’attico, che non lo aveva ignorato o che la colazione fosse per due sembrava un buon segno anche se il dubbio continuava a roderlo. Sapeva che Tony era un manipolatore, forse voleva ricreare l’atmosfera migliore per dirgli che era stato uno sbaglio e non creare così una rottura nell’organizzazione.  
“Quando questa mattina mi sono svegliato mi è venuta un’idea” disse senza prestare troppa attenzione al biondo preso da ciò che aveva progettato “La Stark Tower potrebbe diventare la nuova sede degli Avengers”  
“Quindi hai deciso di tornare?” chiese Steve alzando un sopracciglio non del tutto convinto.  
“Ovviamente. Lo so che siete persi senza di me” gli rivolse un sorriso divertito. Era totalmente diverso quella mattina, si sentiva diverso. Tony Stark era finalmente tornato “Devono essere stati davvero una sofferenza questi mesi senza di me. Scommetto che Fury non sapeva più dove sbattere la testa”  
“Te lo hanno mai detto che sei un egocentrico Stark?” non poteva far a meno di lasciarsi sfuggire un piccolo sorriso. Le cose tra loro non sembravano in tensione. Scoprì che se voleva niente di più della sua amicizia gliel’avrebbe data, tutto pur di non perderlo.  
“In molti” rispose senza curarsene troppo “Ma ho tanti altri pregi che nessuno sembra notare”  
Con una certa naturalezza raggiunse il capitano, lo prese per un polso e lo costrinse a seguirlo vicino al modellino creato dal computer che ruotava piano su sé stesso e mostrava le modifiche apportate fino a quel momento.  
“Posso spostare gli uffici in un altro palazzo lasciando tutta la torre agli Avengers” iniziò a spiegare gesticolando per mostrargli il suo progetto “In questi piani potrebbero esserci i laboratori per me e Banner poi la palestra, e qualsiasi cosa potrebbe servire all’organizzazione”  
Il soldato guardava affascinato. In effetti come idea era davvero buona e sarebbe stato decisamente più pratico trovarsi li e vivere tutti insieme rispetto all’Helicarrier dello S.H.I.E.L.D. di difficile individuazione e raggiungimento per i più.  
“Qui ci sono gli appartamenti” continuò il moro indicando una consistente serie di piani sotto l’attico “Uno per Banner, uno per Barton, uno per Natasha, uno per Thor quando viene in visita sulla Terra e gli altri rimarranno liberi per i vendicatori che si aggiungeranno. Che te ne pare?” disse con un certo orgoglio.  
Rogers si irrigidì al suo fianco, il sorriso gli si congelò in faccia, lo sguardo che non riusciva a staccarsi dal modellino davanti a sé perché non aveva la forza di guardare l’altro uomo. Tutto sembrava essere stato progettato fin nei minimi particolari, tranne un posto per lui. Gli sembrava troppo bello per essere vero. Era strano che quella notte non avesse avuto ripercussioni negative sul loro rapporto però trovava davvero meschino quel metodo subdolo di farglielo capire senza dirgli direttamente in faccia che nella torre lui non era contemplato.  
“Ah, ovviamente tu abiterai nell’attico assieme al sottoscritto” aggiunse poi Tony come se fosse una cosa fin troppo scontata da dire ma che voleva comunque evidenziare. Con un gesto tranquillo e naturale gli fece scivolare un braccio attorno alla vita stringendosi a lui.  
“C-come?” chiese il biondo preso alla sprovvista da quella rivelazione. Si voltò di scatto a guardarlo incredulo, sicuro che lo stesse prendendo in giro.  
“E dove credevi di dover abitare” rise divertito vedendolo arrossire e borbottare qualcosa di incomprensibile distogliendo lo sguardo. Nemmeno per un secondo gli era venuto in mente che il capitano potesse aver paura di venir respinto, era convinto di avergli dimostrato più che abbastanza quella notte quanto ci tenesse a lui. “Ma potrai vivere qui solo ad una condizione”  
“Quale…” disse leggermente intimorito da quello che la mente malata dell’altro potrebbe aver partorito tornando a guardarlo.  
“Di il mio nome, come questa notte”  
“Stark! Sei impazzito?” disse scioccato sgranando gli occhi.  
Non lo era.  
Tony ricordava perfettamente il momento in cui aveva pronunciato il suo nome per la prima volta e il suo tono carico di desiderio. Il solo pensiero gli faceva venire la pelle d’oca e risvegliava una certa parte verso il basso. Bramava risentire il suo nome dalle sue labbra, con la sua voce.  
“Affatto” sorrise “Ti chiedo solo questo per vivere qui Rogers”  
Il biondo deglutì a vuoto sentendosi completamente spiazzato ed in qualche modo eccitato quando l’altro pronunciò quelle ultime parole con un tono più basso e caldo che lo fece fremere involontariamente.  
“È…è assurdo…” disse imbarazzato incrociando le braccia stizzito.  
“Su, soddisfa il piccolo desiderio di un genio, miliardario, playboy, filantropo” ampliò il sorriso guardandolo negli occhi leggendogli in faccia che presto avrebbe ceduto. Era così facile da comprendere una volta trovata la chiave per capire com’era fatto.  
“Non vuoi vivere con me Steve?”  
Il capitano sussultò nel sentire il proprio nome, non se lo aspettava e sapeva che era solo un modo subdolo per farlo cedere come se non bastassero i suoi occhi scuri e penetranti, così penetranti da arrivargli dritto al cuore.  
“Si…Tony…” disse arrossendo violentemente ma dire quelle prole ne era valsa la pena anche solo per vedere il sorriso sincero che illuminava il viso del suo amante.  
Amante. Che strana e meravigliosa parola.  
“Visto? Non era poi così difficile” si alzò quel tanto che bastava per far unire le loro labbra in un bacio tranquillo e lento mentre gli stringeva le braccia attorno alla vita. “Ed ora, prima di dare a Fury le belle notizie e progettare i cambiamenti da effettuare, ti mostro la nostra stanza. A meno che tu non voglia passare di nuovo la notte in una delle camere per gli ospiti”


End file.
